legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S4 P3/Transcript
(Sammy and Craig are seen approaching the house with the crates and groceries) Sammy: So Craig, how was taking down your first villain? Craig: It was awesome! I can't wait to do it again! Sammy: Glad to hear you enjoyed it! Craig: Did you see how easily I got her? Sammy: Yeah, you had her rolling on the floor man! Craig: It was hilarious! Sammy: It sure w- What the?? Craig: What is it? (Craig looks toward the house) Craig: The heck are they building over there? (Several of the Defenders are seen working on something. Jessica seeming to be in charge of it) Jessica: Okay good job with the fence guys! Just a few more and we should done there, then we can start working on the ground. Jack: Got it! (Sammy and Craig then approach the group) Sammy: Uhhh, Jess? What's going on? Jessica: Oh hey Sammy! Guess what? We're FINALLY making a garden! Sammy: Oh man I forgot about that! But why now? Jessica: Well since you've been working on new things to cook, we figured it might be a good idea to plant some fruits and veggies for you so you could can expand your cooking horizon. Sammy: Oh wow really? You did this to help me? Jessica: Of course! You're the chef after all! Sammy: Huh, thanks Jess! Jessica: Don't mention it! (Jessica then notices the crates) Jessica: What's that stuff? Craig: Oh yeah, we had a run in with Risky Boots out in the woods. Jack: WHAT?! *Rushes over* Jessica: Oh my! Are you two okay!? Sammy: Oh yeah we're fine. Craig was a big help in stopping her! Jack: Wait what? Craig? Craig: Yeah its true bro! I helped stop Risky! Jack: How?? Craig: Well at first I wasn't much help. Those Tinkerbats had me in their clutches while Risky went after Sammy. Jack: Yeah and? Sammy: And so Craig broke himself free and saved me! Craig: Yeah! I used my Gift on her Jack! Jessica: Oh wow that's great to hear Craig! Right Jack? Jack: Wow. I'm... I'm surprised. Craig: I did good right bro? I made my first steps toward being a hero. Right? Jack: Yeah bro. Yeah you did! Craig: Really?! Jack: Yep! And you're also starting to improve with your Gift! Craig: Awesome! I'm glad to hear how proud you are Jack! Jack: No problem little bro! (Jack and Craig both hug) Jessica: Awww! Sammy: Well, I'll go take this stuff somewhere safe. At least until we can send it all back to Remnant. Jessica: Right. (Sammy walks off as Jack and Craig stop hugging) Jack: So, you wanna help out with the garden bro? Craig: Sure! Jessica: Well alright then! You can help us with the ground. Craig: Yes! (Craig and the others go to work on the garden) Craig: So, what are we planning on growing here? Alex: We're gonna grow a lot Craig. Jessica: Yeah! Craig I know but what're the main veggies? Jessica: Oh you know, carrots and all that stuff. Craig: Ew! Carrots? Sammy: Not a fan of carrots huh Craig? Craig: No I'm not a rabbit! Jessica: Carrots are good for your eyes. Craig: Well I don't think I'm gonna go blind any time soon. Jack: Well don't come crying to me when you get an explosion to the face and go blind from it. Craig: You can't scare me that easily Jack! Jack: Well since when did you become the brave little hero Craig? Craig: I've always been brave! Nothing can- Erin: *grabs Craig's shoulders* Boo! Craig: AHH!! (Craig turns to find Erin behind him) Erin: Gotcha! Craig: Erin! You jerk! (Erin laughs) Jack: You were saying Craig? Criag: *Growls* Erin: Sorry Craig. I couldn't resist. Oh Sammy I tried your steak. Sammy: What did you think? Erin: It was amazing! Sammy: Really? Erin: Yeah! Sammy: Awesome! I'm glad you liked it! Erin: You're welcome! Craig: So, how're we gonna finish this garden? Jessica: Well, we almost got the fence finished. Once its done, we'll start planting the seeds. Craig: Oh okay. Jack: You're still gonna help out right bro? Craig: Of course I am! I always like contributing to the team when I can! Jack: Then let's get started! (The Defenders go and continue their work on the garden. It then cuts to Jordan who's seen back at his hideout) Jordan: Where is she? She was supposed to be here an hour ago to report in! (Risky Boots then enters the hideout and runs up to Jordan out of breath) Jordan: Finally! So, how'd the drop off go? Risky Boots: The uhhh drop off? Jordan: Yes how'd it go? Are the items stored as planned? Risky Boots: Well uhhh..... Jordan: Is something wrong? Risky Boots: We may have a tiny little problem. Jordan: What is it? Risky Boots: The weapons have been taken by The Defenders. Jordan:.........What....? Risky Boots: Yeah. Jordan: How could you just let them get away with it?! Risky Boots: Hey it's not my fault! They were....too powerful. Jordan: Who was that got you?! Risky Boots: It was one of those Targhuls. Sammy or something I think was his name. Jordan: Hmm.. Of course you would have trouble with a Targhul. We are a hard bunch of kill. Risky Boots: Oh I had him. It was his friend that got me. Jordan: Friend? Risky Boots: He was a kid, but it turns out he was the brother of one of the Defenders. The one with the Metal Arm. Jorden: Metal Arm? Hmm… Must mean Jack. He has a brother? Risky Boots: Yeah, and he's an annoying little brat too! Jordan: But I don't understand, how did you let a little kid beat you? Risky Boot: He and his Targhul friend caught me off guard and he used this... This HORRIBLE power! Oh its too horrible for words I can't bring myself to say it! Jordan: Horrible power? But he's just a kid! Risky Boots: Child or not, because of this brat's evil power, they were able to take the crates! Jordan: Damn it! So much for a place to store our loot. Looks like I'll have to find some place else. Risky Boots: Right. Jordan: Besides, that wasn't all of the weapons and Dust we had. There's gotta be somewhere hidden around here that we can store it at, somewhere none of the Defenders nor their allies can find. Risky Boots: I'll have my men search around for a location. Jordan: Good. Just make sure none of the Defenders know about it. Risky Boots: I will. (Risky walks off as Jordan watches her leave) Jordan: So, the metal arm hero has a brother now does he? Interesting.... TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts